The Grimoire of Doubt
by Gears0fHate
Summary: The beginning tale of a Fire team finding their place in the Cosmos among the Vanguard, Fallen, Hive, Cabal and Vex.
1. Chapter 1 - For the Light

_**Chapter 1 - For the Light**_

* * *

The traveler's Walk was quiet, usually what would have been filled with vendors and the hustle and bustle of guardians had come to a close. The trees barely swayed as the cool air frozen by the surrounding mountains cascaded down into the plaza. Reflections of the banners swaying in the breeze could be seen in the shallow pools around the walk way. The pale light from the Moon is all that illuminated the plaza except for a flaming brazier, next to a large iron gong. Looking out of the front and only entrance to the Traveler's Walk, you could see the twinkling lights of the city hiding underneath the Traveler itself. A dark silhouette could be seen leaning against one of the three gun-metal gray spires. The mysterious figure seemed to be sitting there waiting for someone to rendezvous with him, but seemed out of place in the abandoned court.

A single person could be seen entering into the common, it's bulky figure could easily establish it as a Titan. Dark shades of Navy and grey shown in the moonlight as he slowly made his way towards the figure. The titan turned his head from side to side scanning the area to see how many guardians still inhabited the Walk at such a late hour. The behemoth of a guardian walked until he stood in front of the Silhouette, its shadow that was cast by the glow of the Moon licked at the tips of the giant's boots.  
"So... this is the Guardian who has the Exotic surplus who can get you anything you want?" The gravely voice of the titan seemed to growl out from his helmet.

The Ebon figure slowly moved his head underneath his hood, barely making a move

while staring into the helmet of the Titan.

"I guess I was just expecting someone a little more extravagant than a beggar in rags, sitting out in the dark," the titan chuckled as he pulled out his ghost and began to cycle through his inventory.

"Their once were Nine Families, these nine where bountiful, so bountiful that each was very prosperous and vast. One day they each noticed a rock. Oh, how it was such a beautiful rock, they had no idea where it had come from, or how long it had been there. These Nine Families had no idea the rock had subsided there, not to mention that they had each resided in the darkness around it," the shade spoke out before lighting a match. The match lit in the dark to reveal, the figure of a mask, the mask seemed black as night, nothing, but his eyes shown except from the Darkness bleeding off of him in the purifying, yet burning light. The tattered remains of his hood did a rather well job of concealing most of the features of his face.  
"Hey, you are that one mysterious stranger, whom shows himself every ARMARIS AD PUGNAM," the vastly armed Titan stated. The servitor in the middle of his helmet whizzed as his sensor peered closer into the hood of the dark figure.

"ATRVUM PROPVGNATORVM never fails to show up, why shouldn't I continue the tradition," wheezed out Xur in a snicker.

"I'm just curious is all," the Titan stolidly said. "This is what you want right?"

The titan moved closer holding up a handful of strange coins, the green inner bindings glistening like a burning emerald in the flame of Xur's match.

"You know what they say, curiosity started it all, " Xur closed his eyes wincing before focusing on the coins.

The Titan questioned, "Eh how can there be.." Xur rudely interrupted causing the Titan to retract his gauntlet closing it around the coins. "If only they had noticed it was too late," Xur boomed, "but it seems I may never get it right and I feel as though my scheme, my will, it beckon's ill for those who continue to try in the name of their prides and egos." He slowly began to unclench his fists white hot with rage and pained with deep sorrow setting his gaze upon the Titan.

The titan pulled his auto rifle up from its rested state before flipping off the safety. The Red gun seemed out of its element as the silvery bayonet laid mere inches from the face of Xur.

"You serve your beliefs, but you are no brother of mine. You, clearly, have washed and purified yourself in the burning bright energies. Yet you do not see you are nothing. Nothing; a growing shadow getting bigger in the light of YOUR god," Xur's tone grew with annoyance and anger. "A shadow so large that the Light should be quick to engulf you in its ever glowing madness. Burning like a cinder; sizzling until nothing is left, but ash in the wake of it all," his match began to burn out leaving wicked shadows dancing upon the walls of the Tower.

"But we shall build upon it," barked the Titan, "making it vast, friendly, and prosperous in the name of the Traveler," pressing his gun forward in the face of the shade feeling crossed at the mention of the Traveler in such a Heretical manner. "For our Brothers and sisters, all guardians; Warlocks, Hunters and Titans alike!"

The Figure cackled, deep, wheezing, hoarse coughs, doubling him over in pain.

Xur hacking about, "There is no past only future," his tentacles of darkness seeming to writhe as the head of the match slowly withered down leaving nothing, but a small ember.

"The past is what we have built upon and we must continue to strive to keep it safe. For if the Darkness were to descend upon us, we would be ready and be able to guard humanity's last hope," said the Titan in a low growl as the sight flipped up on his rifle and the match used its final strength withering out leaving the two in darkness."

"Will there be any humanity left to save," Xur whispered as he looked up into the barrel, his eye's burning as if motes of light poured from them?

The Titans sensor grew bright red as he slowly squeezed the trigger, causing the strange coins to fall from his grip descending into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Growing Glow

_**Chapter Two - A growing Glow**_

* * *

The calamity seemed to have happened so long ago, without notice, without reason. Only the brave dared to venture into the Darkness, For one never truly knew who or what laid in wait around the next corner. If it wasn't a Guardian, it wasn't on your side. The planets crawled with the forces of Darkness from the marauding Fallen always trying to take what didn't belong to them. The profound Vex who seemed wrapped in mystery as the traveler himself. The avaricious cabal always seeking a target who they could conquer. To the Vicious and sadistic Hive who always seemed to bring pain to those they crossed.

He sighed obnoxiously , gaining attention of his party.

"What is it now Kant?" the Warlock said annoyed.

"Nothing you should concern with yourself, Newmon." Spouted Kant.

"I would rather be a devotee to true reason than to Hallow nothing and live without reason, you hinderance, you swine!" Shouted the Mage, thunder crackling in the palm of his gloves greatly insulted by the slur of his chosen faction.

"It isn't as if I made fun of your programs Hume, Merely tugging your robes about the colors and ideals you represent." *he looked over at the Red and white Conjurer, he seemed to stick out like a sore thumb as they passed along the coast near the Forgotten Shore.

"The fact you serve the Vanguard rather surprises me with the amount of effort and pride you take upon your duties. We really are doing the Traveler's Work, or have you not taken time to baptize yourself in the reflection of the Speaker?" *Hume asked seriously calming to a halt before passing between the rusted ships who had withered on the sandbars in ages long ago, only their husks remained.*

Kant hadn't gone to see the speaker in quite some time, he some times felt as if the speaker laid eyes upon him, his lack of effort would damn him in the eyes of the Traveler due to how long it had been since he added his findings to the Phos Hilaron. Kant always felt as if he had never really had anything to show the speaker that he viewed was of value or that the speaker had not already caught word from another Guardian. So why would he waste his time and the speakers? His ghost seemed to barely talk to him, he sometimes wondered if he had offended the poor machine with his actions or if his Ghost just didn't speak unless it was a urgent message or transmissions. He hardly ever seemed to have a transmission and when he did, it was usually just a old strike buddy trying to sell some things or bragging about his latest exploits. A week ago things had taken a drastic change, the Vanguard wanted a audience with him regardless of his standing. He had gone through operation after operation, Nightfall after Heroic, he always seemed to be striving to shine with light regardless of his devotion to his just couldn't see what the Vanguard wanted with him or even how they had noticed him. Why would he be deemed worthy of some special operation or strike? Hell, he should of shouldn't he? After all the traveler had blessed him with ever lasting light, the Exotic and legendary gear he had primed and fashioned from his enemies, the ability to strive for peace even if it did seem far fetched that they would win the war. The war seemed to press on as long as he could remember, he didn't remember the Golden Era that some preached about, all he could remember is trying to survive to witness the coming glory of the Traveler.

"Well, there must be a reason why the Vanguard wants to speak with me, maybe I did something extremely right for once. I doubt it is because of the ammount of time I visit with the Speaker" Immanuel stated with a cool smirk forming on his face.

"Ya could be, or maybe you just did something terribly wrong and don't want to look bad infront of a Warlock." Jested Hume.

"That must be it." Kant said, tired of having this conversation.

"Hey! I spot it from here!" Hume said as he broke into a sprint.

"There isn't any rush David, the Spin Metal isn't going to go anywhere."

"Ya, well this is the last piece and I am tired of being in this depressing place." Hume yelled as his ghost appeared in his palm and began to scan the Metal coral growing from a ancient radiated shell.

"True enough, this place never really did, set well with me when we ran those patrols to hinder the House of Devils movements."Kant said while peering at the words written in what must have been ancient Russian that were still fading off the walls. His ghost sent him a brief message into his helmet deciphering what was written on it. Federal Bureau of Aeronautics flashed across his vision as he blinked up at the last colony ship which showed signs of rust and abandon.

A loud wisp went off as a shot pierced the sky before flying by Hume. Kant and hume dropped into cover, waiting for the shooter to give himself away. Kant breathed out slowly as he pulled his Sniper rifle down off his back, the camouflage webbing didn't match the area yet didn't need to as he began to fade into the background.

"That is such a cheap gimmick, he heard through his headset." Hume whispered.

"It is funny how you complain about it when it has saved your ass plenty of times." Kant mumbled with annoyance.

"Ya well I wish Shaxx wouldn't allow the use of it, in the Crucible, it is hard enough to train against each other without people going invisible." Complained Hume as he watched his radar for movement. A Sector on his radar began to highlight from the direction of the shot. Hume looked to where Kant had been before throwing a handsign to him, knowing the scope blocked out the helmet's radar when using most firearms.

"Did you forget about Hunters? It isn't a very unique trait Hume." Whispered Kant as he let out his breathe before letting off the bullet laced with Arc damage. The Death Screams of the four armed Fallen Vandal could be heard echoing off the canyon walls follwed by the light clinking of the shell dropping to the rocks. Kant kept his rifle to his eye, keeping scan of where he had dropped the Vandal. Hume stayed in cover as he pulled out his Ghost and put in the thoughts to bring forth a extraction beacon.

"I think it's time to go Kant, that shot is going to bring a lot of attention down on us."

"You act like your are afraid of the Fallen, not like we haven't been facing the Darkness for a long time or anything. What's a war?" Kant said sarcastically.

"Ya well I would rather not deal with it to be honest Kant." Said Hume looking around to make sure they were in the clear?

"Well now you are starting to sound like me."Kant chuckled as he slung his rifle back over his shoulder before pulling out his own Extraction beacon.

They both gave each other a look before planting their beacons, a small green light began to blink much like the patrol beacons that littered the Cosmodrome before they heard a loud scream coming from orbit. Hume and Kant had done this hundreds of times as their ships barreled out of the stratosphere before resting near them. Hume slowly backed up to his ship, a AX19 Slipper Misphit, a advanced Kestrel class jumpship which had been upgraded a few times as the ages past. He had picked it up due it matching his robes he always wore in support of the New Monarchy.

"I got watch!" Kant yelled as Hume boarded his ship, he had pulled out his Pulse Rifle, Suros PRI-44, keeping cover as he too backed up to his ship, his black scarf blended into his ship as his grey armor barely marked against the white outlines of his Phaeton class V1.1. He jumped up into his ship quickly as Fallen Dregs and shanks began to fire upon the ships. He slammed in the coordinates of the Tower, the home of the guardians as he looked over at Hume already beginning to tilt upward before launching to the heavens.

"Hume, you always seem to know how to make a exit." Said Kant slightly breathless as the G-forces pressed against him. The canyons and dead husks off ships were left as they parted the clouds. The last rocket of humanity was the only thing that kept height with Kant as he looked through the cockpit at the blurring sights. A loud clap occured followed by another one as they broke the Speed of sound before jetting into orbit leaving behind the ruins crawling with Fallen.

"You know the New Monarchy would be happy to have you Kant." Hume stated over communication link.

"I think I will pass Hume. I never was a fan of that archaic belief of factions. Nothing, but things to split us from one another." Kant stated, annoyed by Humes repitious attempts to get him to join his faction.

"You always have the same excuse! Whine, whine, whine, it sounds like too much work! Whine, whine whine, what about what we were told about the factions wars? Just nothing, but whining." Hume said peeved.

"You are just mad that I won't join in your little group. It will be okay, you have enough people to give out your welcome baskets and door prizes too. I can do just fine on my own. Kant said before cutting comms and kicking back.

The Faction Wars had ended long ago and yet the prejudice among brothers still waged on in the hearts of the headstrong and dead. It was almost as if a deep prejudice burned in most, but not Kant, he found it trivial at best. They fought among others like the bored newly found beams of light freshly spawned under the gaze of the ghosts. They fought for control of the Guardians for ages, keeping the Guardians from joining together under one banner and one cause.

The New Monarchy chased after power in installing someone to always lead the forming masses of guardians. To be a true envision of law and structure for the haven beneath the Giver of light. They had fought for years to supposedly search for a great representative for the masses to follow for the rest of time, and if they couldn't find that Paladin of Light, then they would groom a warrior to fill the position. Executor Hideo always wa offering rewards for his followers. Kant was just surprised that there wasn't more tension when a faction like New Monarchy wanted to replace the speaker with another figure head.

Dead Orbit, who wanted to escape from Earth in search of frontier not based around the traveler, but of survival itself. Everything seemed to die without the light to nurse humanity, so they found searching for a new Golden Era for them to grow along was better than hoping that the great age would be filled with light just as they had once. Multiple times Arach Jalaal had stated that the Traveler was not coming back so a contingency plan was needed. That contingency plan included stocking up Golden Age Wares abandoned in Shipyards, Vaults and other hard to reach areas so they could make a break for other systems where they could survive. Arach Jalaal always kept a cool and calm demeanor which put most people at ease, but he believed that the Tower wouldn't hold another major attack and that his plan of action would cost many their lives.

Future War Cult obsessed upon being the first faction to ever help humanity and that they were owed allegiance for what they had survived a, witnessed and prevented and who they had rewarded through ages. Tools were formed and molded to serve their purpose so that Humanity could fight on against the shades of the Darkness. They viewed the New Monarch's ideology was a waste of time, the Darkness didn't care who lead the guardians so long as they were all destroyed. They believed that the Darkness would attack the Tower if they stayed or if they ran with Dead Orbit into the Cosmos. Lakshmi always stood watching over the Hangar Bay trying to rally in guardians talking to the quartermaster, Roni 55-30, or from the master mechanic, Amanda Holliday.

The Faction Wars were a series of conflicts within the City. The three factions struggled for power and nearly brought the City to its knees, until the Guardians finally took a stand and ended the fighting. The City's government was divided into the Consensus, the Speaker, and the Vanguard, and the factions began using civil channels to gain power and influence rather than fighting one another so that they could keep their agendas while still being functional.

All of it was truly shadowed by the Vanguard, the Guardians who had proven themselves to all humanity trained those who fought in the name of the Traveler until they shown with the glow of Legends and Myth. If the Gods of the Guardian's called upon you, you answered or you answered for your patrol, every operation had a reason and reaction. His feet pressed firm against the foot holds of his ship, the upgraded warpdrive beeped a few times as he began finding a new inspiration to answer the call of the Council. Some were from sitting and doing recon, other were from harvesting certain bone fragments to better understand the enemy, He imagined being Skinned and cleaned by the Fallen and Hive in the name of their science. He shuttered at the idea of those that sought out those patrols rather than simple recon missions or investigations who helped where they could..


	3. Chapter 3 - Sanctuary or Salvation

_**Chapter 3 - Sanctuary or Honor**_

* * *

The tower slowly came into view as they descended into the main square, the bank spires glistened in the afternoon sun, the guardians were busy trying to get ready for their next patrol or relaxing before heading to the tavern to relax after a long day of patrols. Some of the more rugged guardians who had been out for weeks were stopping in to restock munitions, food, water or trading their wares. The tower thrived with life, Hunters comparing Crucible marks and weaponry, Titan's peddling vast rarities in armors, Warlocks showing anomalies and secure results from their researches they had been busy with. Everyone seemed to move with a purpose.

Kant jumped smoothly from the cockpit to the docking back as his ship took off on auto-pilot to the hangar. Hume flew in right behind Kant, his boots hitting the floor with a small thud and kick up of dust. Kant slowly removed his helmet showing his pale skin to the sun, his dark jet black hair looked yin and yang to his complexion. Hume always left his helmet on just like most of the elite did when they entered the Tower. There was a strong belief that the elite always left their helmets on, to not only hide their identities, but also their scars from battle.

"Where are you headed first Kant?" Hume questioned as he eyed some of the near buy vendors, "I am hoping to sell some of this Spin Metal before turning in the rest to the arms dealer."

"I think I am gonna go take a look around and maybe pick up some synths before meeting with the Vanguard," said Kant eyeing the vendors as well before settling his eyes on some of the new Suros Auto-Rifle a Green and gold shaded Hunter had across his back.

"Do you want some back up for your get together?" Jested Hume.

"That would be good since I told them I was bringing along a good fire team member to assist in what ever they have planned," Said kant before looking over to Hume for his reaction.

"Always volunteering me for things... One of these days I am going to ask you to return the favor," Said Hume as he shook his head before walking off into the sea of Guardians.

Kant always loved the city, it seemed it was the only place left in the Cosmos where there was life that wasn't trying to kill you. He looked around a bit before checking in with Master rahool, the Cryptarch of the Tower.

"Rahool." stated Kant smugly as he took a look at Rahool's small stand.

"Master Rahool, did you bring me any engrams to work with today Guardian?" Asked Rahool, slightly annoyed by the Casualness of Kant.

Kant pulled out his Ghost to help him run through his inventory, for the light of himself, he couldn't remember if he had picked up any of the engrams.

"I don't have all day Guardian," said Rahool his tone growing even more frustrated.

"Sorry, it's Kant by the way. I guess I don't have any for you today Rahool, but I always did have a question for you. How do you get the items out of the engrams?" Kant asked curiously, he had seen Rahool pull out things, from common pistols caked with dirt from the Cosmo Drome to Legendary rifles lost after the Great Calamity.

"You see Guardian, when a item or object of great magnitude sits upon our sights, it has built up energy from the Traveler, well the children of the Traveler or Ghosts as we have taken to calling them, encode the items into a program file that allows the item to be carried without burdening the Guardian. The reason you want me around, is different Ghosts have different encryption systems, yet I know how to lock and unlock them all." said Master Rahool as he smiled with delight that someone had actually taken a interest in Cryptography.

"So anytime I see a enemy drop a engram, it's a locked encoded item made to be carried in the banks of my ghost?" Questioned Kant.

"Seems you understand the concept fair enough, the more rare the object, the harder the encryption. So far the most prestigious engram I have seen was coded in a yellow encryption and I liked to not have gotten it open. I hate to cut our conversation short Guardian, but I seem to be growing a queue." Rahool said gesturing with his chin for Kant to look behind him.

Kant turned to find fifteen guardians all waiting patiently to speak with Rahool, some with engrams in hand, others with slips given from the Package directory to pick up parcels from Rahool.

Kant smiled before heading off to the Arms dealer to pick up his synths he needed. The arms dealer never spoke much unless you didn't have enough glimmer to cover your expenses or if you really needed a tune-up on your weaponry. Kant laid down the sum of glimmer before having his ghost scan the Synths into his inventory. His sniper ammo turned to green, his Pulse rifle to White and his Rocket launcher which should have had a fine film of dust on it, Purple. He hadn't used Bertha in a while, just didn't seem fair or smart to waste Rockets on individual Fallen.

"Hey, have you seen that Hunter over at the Tavern, Guy is nuts I tell you. Got so mad at the tender, he threw a knife across the room and nearly hit Saladin who was sitting in the corner passing the time. I would have loved to have seen Lord Saladin waste that little dim." Said a passing by Titan talking to his Warlock friend.

"I doubt Saladin would have done anything to him as little as that Hunter was, come to think of it... He is the littlest Guardian, I have ever seen. That Warlock representing New Monarchy didn't seem to care," the Warlock Rebutted.

Oh lord, Hume had done it now. Kant began to push through the Guardians on his way to the Tavern before seeing a flood of guardians growing a circle outside of it. He could hear the uproar of the group as he got closer. Suddenly a huge surge of power pushed out as a Titan Jumped into the air pulling both of his massive arms back in a double ax handle motion before plummeting quickly to the surface, blowing guardians out of the way. Kant could see clearly as he ran up on the scene of devastation. Hume was holding the small Yellow and blue covered Hunter he had ever seen by the throat, while he began to press his burning glove closer to his face.

"Say your apologies to Lord Saladin, the lord of the Iron Banner, you little dim!" Yelled Hume ignoring the shock wave that had ruffled his Robes.

"I didn't do anything mister, all I did was kill the fly buzzing over his helm! Honest mister!" Said the Hunter keeping his cool.

Hume felt cold steel against his back.

"I would let him go before his betters get upset with the trouble he has caused them, Warlock," said the solid Gray Titan coldly as his armor still shown with Light that had not dissipated yet.

"He still owes the Lord a apology regardless who is his keeper Titan," Snapped Hume," If you shoot me, it will just make me press my glove into his face even harder scarring the little dim for life so make your decision count."

"I don't care what he looks like as long as he can do the job that is required of him," said the Titan, his voice like gravel.

The titan switched off the safety of his scout rifle before settling his finger on the trigger. Kant decided it was now or never as he blinked in appearing right in front of the right side of the Titan, he shined with radiance as his light formed a gun made of pure solar energies.

"If you do decide to snuff out this Warlocks light, he won't be the only one being put out," Kant said as he buckled against the energy, trying to keep it contained and not fire off randomly.

The four of them stood there as the guardians began realizing lives were at stake there at the Tower so some ran to be rid of the situation having seen to many guardians killed, others stayed knowing that light would be spilled and the victor would face the Vanguard. The Hunter squirmed in Hume's grasp as he his glove was inches from his face, the titans scout rifle pressed hard leaving a indention in Hume's robes and there stood Kant trying his best not to unleash the golden fury of his Light. It was a hopeless situation.


	4. Chapter 4 - Burden

_**Chapter 4 - Burden**_

* * *

Kant began to sweat, he usually didn't mind a high stress situation, but no matter how he looked at the four person stand off, no one was going to walk away the same. His muscles tensed and shook with stress as everything in his body screamed for resolve. The solar gun began to lash out carving scorch marks into the ground outside the Tavern for ever marking the first Golden gun as it was referred to by Hunters to ever be released at the Tower. He slowly squatted a tad bit allowing him to spring into a blink jump in case the Titan got any ideas. He was about to pull the trigger as his finger ached to close when he heard one of the loudest booms he had ever heard.

"Enough, If the traveler could see what you are doing with the gift of life , it would be ashamed of how precious a gift was wasted on bickering and hate for another who has been blessed with Light!" Said the large Titan with a harsh voice, grit and anger echoing through out the Tower as he stepped out into the light from the tavern.

The young hunter kicked as he was held up by Hume, Hume seemed to be having trouble dealing with the announcement that he had shamed himself in the eyes of the Traveler.

"Lord, he should offer you a apology for his obnoxious actions," Hume remarked refusing to look away from the young Hunter seeing as he knew most of the tricks of the trade from Kant.

"I don't care for apologies, I don't care for thanks guardians, I do what I do because it is the right thing to do and draws us closer to recovering our life as we once knew it. Disrespect or not, I don't care about your opinion until you prove yourself worthy of your input being considered," Said Lord Saladin as he walked in between Kant and the Gray Titan.

"Let me go you Newmon! All I was doing was showing Saladin my skill," whined the Small Hunter.

Kant pointed his Solar gun to the sky before letting off three huge rounds of Solar damage that expanded in the stratosphere with extremely loud explosions. Kant looked over at Hume still hovering his hand so close to the Hunter that scorch marks had begun to form on the side of his helmet.

"Drop the Hunter Hume. As Lord Saladin said, this is a waste of time and effort all for pride and respect. I agree, he should show Lord Saladin respect, but it isn't our place to enforce it." Kant said.

Hume closed his fist, suffocating the burning flame before dropping the Hunter to the ground, he then turned right around to face his aggressor, the Gray Titan, for the first time since the stand off had started. A normal titan would have barely been a little taller than Hume, but for some reason this Titan, was a good two and a half feet, he had been holding his scout rifle at the hip , if he had of shouldered the weapon, the barrel of the gun would have been to the back of Hume's helmet.

"Nice to meet you too, do you normally look after such a obnoxious little dim?"Asked Hume staring up into the Titan's helmet with frustration that he was still being threatened by the monster.

"Next time you anger me or threaten my remaining fire team member, I will deliver your Light and Ghost to the Speaker myself, Warlock," threatened the Gray Titan as he threw his rifle onto his hack holster, "Be glad I spared you of the Arc damage from my shock wave. You could have been just another memory long forgotten."

"It is settled then, you Guardians should head your separate ways so that you don't clash again, but before you go I have something to say," Lord Saladin stated as he walked in front of them all before throwing a dagger at the Hunter, making it slam into the wall right next to his Helmet with a loud ringing sound," The next time you go to show off Hunter, do it on the battlefield, not on your allies. You never know when your life will depend on someone you least expect."

Kant looked at Hume as to check him over to make sure he hadn't had any real injuries from the altercation.

"That little Hunter cut you a few times? Do I need to take you to the infirmary for damage control?" Teased Kant.

"Shut your mouth Kant, if you had of been there, you would have seen what I had seen. A failed attempt on Lord Saladin's life. The knife came near centimeters from his helmet Kant." Hume rasped out harshly, his gloves still smoldering from the heat.

"Hey, I have to go check in with the Vanguard to make sure if they are ready for our meeting with them to know what our next assignment is," said Kant with relief that Lord Saladin hadn't ignored the situation and allowed things to run its course.

"Lead the way fire team leader," said Hume sarcastically," By the way, have you ever seen a Hunter that small, or a Titan that large for that matter?"

Hume began leading them to the Sanctuary of the Vanguard.

"What can I say, the Traveler picks them in all shapes and sizes?" said Kant through a grin as they entered into the passage of the Vanguard.

Shaxx, the crucible drill master stood in the foyer, running a grind stone on a blue covered sword that seemed to arc with void damage. The tough looking Titan, had earned his stripes, right along with Lord Saladin in the fight for humanity known as the fight for Twilight Gap. Shaxx's helmet still sported the battle scar of one of his horns from his helmet had been broken off and lost in time. Shaxx didn't talk to very many Guardians and even less about the horrors he had witnessed in those times.

Kant and Hume gave him slight nods in respect as they passed Shaxx, in which he turned his head in their direction and followed them past Shaxx's personal Combat Frame, Arcite 99-44, a working and firing Robot not blessed with Light, but technology. Arcite was now diminished to being the Crucible quartermaster from his days of war, he still sported his horn helmeted fashioned after his master when he still had both of his horns.

"Finally... felt like I waited a lifetime," said Cayde-6 with a hint of playfulness as they walked through the door, to the mission briefing area.


	5. Chapter 5 - Black,White and grey

_**Chapter 5 - Black and white with shades of grey**_

* * *

Cayde 6's horn showed from under his hood as he didn't look up from the map his hands were dancing across. His servitors twitched from under his hood as his facial expressions seemed to be having a tough time showing exactly how the Exo was feeling. The map he peered over had seen better days, tears and fading had begun to show hard on the corners of the map as certain key locations over Old Russia had been marked over to show the changes in the environment. The red pins greatly out numbered the white pins, green pins where scattered in small colonies along the Sky Watch and Rocket yard. The sheer number of pins were in the hundreds meaning Cayde-6 had spent hours if not days looking over the map with Zavala and Ikora.

Zavala turned to face Hume and Kant as they passed into the overview, his bulky armor taking up the view of the outlook, leaving him as a vast shadow across the chamber. Zavala's huge tower-like pauldron shielded half of his face from the light, only his grey luminescent eyes the only defining characteristic for that half of his face. Zavala's face showed the face of a knight, a well defined face that was perfectly symmetrical down the the bags under his eyes. The marks of age and grief rode his brow through the ages of dealing with issues, slight raises in the age marks showed that they had not been from just nervousness, but from the fierce rage of combat as well. Zavala had been one of the Hero's of Twilight Gap and been deemed the strongest Titan in the Vanguard order. Zavala's eyes quickly darted to the map and then at Cayde-6.

"Make the change Cayde, they are being over run from the Skywatch, but the Hive is growing a foothold in the Jovian Complex."

"Already done, we can discuss that problem later, seems we have business to attend to," joked Cayde-6 as he looked up at Kant and Hume with a grin.

"Greetings Guardians, It has been a while since you have graced us with your presence," said Zavala Stoically.

"You mean a first Commander Zavala," Said Ikora as she stepped into the light away from the consoles around the wall.

Kant grasped by the way Ikora Rey held herself that all the stories of her seriousness and special requests upon patrols were all true. Rey's whole persona could be easily summed up as Survival of the fittest. A female Human who had started as a Guardian border lining what could be seen as heresy all for the ability to understand and gain knowledge of what she was up against. Even at the top, her area of operation was littered with test tubes of fibers, filaments and what seemed to be pieces of bone from a unnamed subject.

Kant couldn't help, but think Ikora would have him jump on top of a Ogre if it meant she could piece together what made Ogre's tick or that angry for the matter. Kant couldn't help, but feel awed standing in the presence of the Vanguard, the living legends of past conflicts and hero's of the Light themselves. Kant smiled as he bowed in front of them, looking over Kant saw Hume had the same amount of respect for the order.

"Before we get to business may I say what a great honor it is to be in the presence of such-"

"Wow, what a kiss ass." said a quick adolescent voice as he heard some rummaging behind them.

Kant swung around to face the insult as he saw the smaller Hunter from earlier who was being followed by the huge Grey Titan that had kept Hume at bay regardless of Hume's anger. Kant was use to being poked at by Hume, but from a Hunter who had never bled with him, experienced hardship or triumph didn't have the right to disrespect him.

"Wow, did it just get awkward in here or what?"Cayde-6 said as he looked up with surprise as he watched the two parties size each other up.

"Meet part of your operations team. I know it may take you some getting use to and there may be problems that you must face in yourselves as you must face adversity in others, but with dedication one can overcome all. One victory is not enough. Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the Darkness," said Zavala sternly as he eyed the Hunter who had just walked through the over view.

"I would regard them as my brothers, but it is hard to do that when they have already threatened me and wished to inflict harm on me in the open grounds of the Tower we all know as home," said the Hunter sarcastically as he took off his helmet.

The hunter was young, his face shining bright with youth, his pale white skin showed, if it hadn't been for his eyes, you could have easily mistaken him for a Awoken. His blonde hair cast shadows over his brown eyes as his mouth seemed to be in a permanent smirk. His counter part didn't remove his helmet as he stood in the door as if he was unsure if he should hold his ground or advance before the young hunter.

"Alright let's skip the my light is bigger than your light speel, You are going to work together, that is a order," said Ikora as she glared at the Titan.

"And if we refuse?" Hume blurted out causing Kant to snap to attention on him, he faced Ikora with a unwavering stare as if set in his ways. It seemed so out of character that a New Monarch Warlock was thinking about rebelling against his own Warlock superior, in class and Vanguard Faction.

"Then we will find someone who will suit our needs and we will find something better suited for you two," said Ikora Rey, her patience starting to wear then. The metallic armlet on her bicep seemed to shine even in the absence of direct light. Rey's statement had been facts laced with a deep threat that Kant recognized in a instant, he hoped that Hume had caught the trap she had laid before him.

"Hey, hey, hey, there is no reason to be like this guys, can't we all just get along? You haven't even met the rest of your crew to hate yet," Cayde-6 said sarcastically, trying to de-escalate the situation.

"Well, where are they then sir?" Said the young Hunter.

"They are currently running drills in the Crucible, now how about you actually go stand with the rest of your team and introduce yourselves," said Shaxx as he placed a hard gauntlet on the pauldron of the grey titan before giving him a shove that would have sent any less of a man flying, it barely nudged his shoulder persuading him to stand next to the small Hunter.

"Thank you for that Shaxx, you seem to always come to the Vanguards aid," said Cayde-6, he was being as playful as ever.

Shaxx gave cayde-6 a glare before heading back to the hall.

"Perhaps these four should train as diligently as the other two, or has the vanguard turned a eye to those who are not lighting the way for others to travel." Shaxx said as he left the room before a remark could be made. Cayde-6 shook his head and sighed.

The grey titan kneel before Zavala before standing immediately.

"I am Stern."said Stern with a voice of gravel before taking a step back towards the small Hunter. He gave the hunter a nudge as if to tell him to follow suit.

"I am the one, the only Gavric, the youngest hunter to bless those who wish to bathe in the light," said Gavric as he did a front flip landing in a kneel before the three, before rolling back to ready position.

"Ahem," said Ikora clearing her throat after such a grandeur introduction," You know Titan, it is customary to remove one's battle ready helmet as a sign of peace."

"I do know the customs, yet we have not been at peace in a long time and I am charged with the over watch of Gavric ," said Stern, his voice seemed long gone of emotion, like he was just going through the motions of formality and explanation.

Ikora let out a sigh at his avoidance of removing his helmet.

"So who charged you with such a job Titan?" Zavala questioned.

"I am not entitled to say, it is my burden and my privilege." said Stern as he looked about.

"So now that we all know each other here and the other two have been briefed, I guess it's time to get down to the facts. So there is a highly top secret archive that has roughly seen a few hundred err... hundred thousand guardians. We need you to do what they haven't done, for one, eliminate all hostiles, two we need you to extract all of the data from the archive directly to the Vanguard through up link." said Cayde-6.

"Sounds super top secret and hard, is that all?" Gavric smarted off, his eyes seemed to have started shining with purpose.

"It is top secret in a old secure sector which means you may run into Guardians in the area who are not to know what your business for being in the area is, and no, it is not all. You all will be briefed on the next portion of the mission once we have confirmation that the data was not corrupted on our end here at the Vanguard," Ikora Rey stated, her temper beginning to get the better of her tone as her face began to show with grimace.

"That is all for the briefing, here are the details on the archive as well as Venus where the archive will be at. You may come across all sorts of enemies in this operation, trust no one, but the Vanguard," Zavala said as he handed them all a dossier," I suggest you make your preparations quickly and be right in the Light of the Traveler and the eyes of the Speaker before reporting to Shaxx for training. The Traveler weakens while we remain idle, so go forth into the Darkness and anoint it in Light."


	6. Chapter 6 - Primaries and Secondaries

**Chapter 6 - Primaries and Secondaries**

* * *

The air smelled of sulfur as they walked up to the ruins of Twilight Gap. Bullet holes, particle burns and detonation indentions scarred the Rusted structures. The wiring that connected to the Satellite radars seemed aged with frays as they made slight whistles in the cold mountain wind. Kant stood underneath the industrial crane tracks, his boots sending up dust and shell casings to ring along the broken concrete before settling among the shrubs. The only thing Kant could hear was his own breathe, the hum of his radar and the sound of the wind hitting against the old dusty industrial complex. Kant hesitated before venturing into the complex, feeling uneasy about the silence on the Crucible grounds.

"Lord Shaxx, I thought this was a active crucible ground, there isn't anyone out here by the looks of things, or everyone is dead and awaiting a reset of revivals..." said Kant as he kept eyeing the door of the industrial complex.

"It is Guardian, there were Sixteen Guardians out there, our read out says you and six other guardians remain active, may i suggest acting with precision yet being as subtle as possible," replied Shaxx before the comms cut.

Kant couldn't help, but think about the Crucible Commander. Shaxx was always quick to the point, but he always had a air of either arrogance or annoyance to his tones. It was rather hard to put a finger on and no one would dare raise the wrath of Shaxx in their direction, after all he was the Guardian who successfully counter attacked the Fallen during the great Collapse. The clicks of Hume checking his weapons brought him back to the situation. It had been quite some time since Kant or Hume had participated in the Crucible training sessions and even longer since the last Iron Banner festival that Lord Saladin hosted every sidereal month. He began his crucible ritual of visualizing a dot right in the middle of his visor HUD before looking down and checking his Suros PRI-44. Kant's Patience and Time sniper rifle was still held as a engram by his Ghost. As the gust of wind threw up more dust Kant kept thinking about Shaxx's last words, act with precision yet be as subtle as possible. Fading out with a cloak was about as subtle as it got, but the loud report of the exotic fire arm would give away his position quicker than light speed. Maybe he needed to think smarter than what usually happened in most training crucibles where people ran out and shot at anything that moved.

"Hume, we will work together until the end and then we may have to fight, but I know you want to show Gavric why he should respect you and I don't want to get in the way of that," voxxed Kant.

"Ya, that dim is going to get whats coming to him, I don't care if I have to go through Stern to give him a lesson," replied Hume as he ran off to the opposite side of the rail yard, barely peering around the corner.

Kant hated the way Hume always went about getting in cover, peering out widely before leaping into the next area of cover. Kant shook his head before slowly walking into the dark of the Industrial complex. He leaned down, cycling his inventory to upgrading material before pulling out a Sapphire wire meant usually for upgrading the standard Hunter equipment, he stretched it across the door way at the top of the stairs so that who ever it tripped would take a nice tumble down the stairs. Kant could only imagine Stern, the giant Titan tripping on it and slamming down the stairs loudly. A grin slowly slid on to his face as he backed away from the door way.

A loud report echoed from outside followed by two other reports of a loud crack of a shotgun and a pop of a scout rifle. Someone had stirred up the hornets nest and it seemed like three of them were off to a loud start. Shots rang out more sporadically before reporting with the pings of the bullets hitting against the rusted steel outside. Kant slowly peered out making sure he kept himself hidden in the shadows as he saw Gavric go by cartwheeling with fire raining around his hands as he sprung off the ground and pressed into a corner. Gavric's head was bouncing to some sporadic beat only he could hear before he planted both feet into the corner of the walls and jumped forward. If Kant hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed Gavric pull out the twin throwing daggers from his holsters before whipping into a front roll and slinging the blades back from under the Track before continuing to roll out of the open. Kant slowly pulled up his rifle on Gavric before he noticed Stern was sitting on the actually track keeping the young Hunter in over watch. The two were working together just like they were, but they were sticking together closely encase things went wrong. Without warning Stern hurled a void grenade into the opening near Kant, Kant leaped out of the way before the Dark energy exploded outward before imploding on itself leaving the struggling vegetation dead or dying that had escaped through the cracks of the concrete work site. A loud thud could be heard in the distance as Kant knew Stern was now hunting him and Gavric would be tagging behind him.

"Hume, I have Gavric and Stern on my tail, think you can lend me a hand, they both seem to be working rather well together for a free for all training," said Kant through fast paced breathes.

"I have my own problems, figure out a way to gain the advantage!" yelled Hume as a quick hiss could be heard in the background followed by a lot of rummaging.

What kind of trouble was Hume in and was it near the amount of trouble Kant was in himself, or was there even worse dangers out here in the Gap? Stern slammed into the wall besides Kant barely missing him as he shoulder charged past, a knife ripped through the scarf trailing from his cloak. These two seemed out for blood as Kant threw down a smoke grenade before heading past Gavric up the stairs before hitting Gavric in the side with a burst of fire. Gavric shield shimmered, showing direct hits, he quickly double jumped out of sight before coming down firing off a stream of auto fire from his auto rifle. Kant backed off the staircase hoping to funnel the two up the walkway. He looked to his right and saw a guardian dressed in all black pinned to a shipping freight, knives stuck through him pinning him to the freight. Who ever had done it, had lacked remorse and taken pleasure in the action of snuffing his light as well as leaving him as a grotesque totem of what was to come to guardians who resisted their might. He glanced away wondering where to turn as he looked to his right seeing a opening that led to the ground floor he had just come from. Cranes hanging out over the wall to the valley below was the only mark the Gap had left on the skyline. A Huge grey blur distorted the sight before Stern crashed up the on to the second floor with Kant.

"Give up Hunter, we could track you all over the gap, your Light grows every time you enter the dark, it leaves you luminescent to those who are use to hunting prey through the shadows," Sterns gravely voice remarked before he looked over at the staircase.

Some rummage sounded from the staircase before Gavric emerged through the staircase without fault. How had he passed through the opening without falling had been Kant's thoughts before seeing Gavric stoop over and snag his knife buried in the concrete.

"That's a cute trick there Kant. I haven't ever seen sapphire wire used in that manner, but I am sure it works against those who aren't trained in the art of war." said Gavric arrogantly.

Kant bolted through the door before coming to a halt at the sight in front of him. A small giggle could be heard, but not from the figure sitting before him, a arc of energy dissipated from the blade sticking through Hume's stomach. Kant sight instantly enraged as his fist shook before drawing light into the blades behind his back. A thin rose hued Titan jumped down from the rafters before landing on the body of a warlock who had been slaughtered earlier. Corpses of fallen comrades laced the room, thirteen to be exact. Kant wasn't even worried about the threat behind him things had leaped to personal by the way they were keeping Hume alive by not removing the blade.

"You were right Date, young, angry and foolish," giggled the Titan in pink.

Both Gavric and Stern hit the corners of the doorway before reaching out and yanking Kant back through the door.

"Stop and Listen dim! Those two are elites, one even from Dead Orbit, look at their regalia Hunter, look at what they are made from!" Yelled Stern as he slammed Kant into the wall fighting his pushes to face the two elite on his own.

Kant looked into Sterns helmet, just seconds ago he had been ready to end his light, but now he sounded almost scared.

"We need a plan then and not one that just scratches the surface, I have a few things I have picked up in my travels, but I know how using enemy weaponry is frowned upon especially in the training grounds," grinned Kant as his smirk quickly faded with the scream of Hume having the Arc blade twisted in his gut.

"Gavric, you like to be the center of attention well, I need you to do what is best and gain their attention, Stern, I know you have to protect him, but I need you to intercept the the Titan while Gavric intercepts that Warlock. I am going to need your trust to get this done even if we don't like each other."

"Whoa! I thought I had missed something. I guess I missed when we decided to make you leader, I don't know if that decision was made before we saved you or just seconds ago," Gavric stated throwing a small hand on his hip as he seemed to be on the verge of a tantrum.

"I have two cartridges of solar heavy ammunition, We can work something out," said Stern before pushing Gavric through the opening, leaving Kant to view them.

Kant whipped through his inventory as he felt the surge of light and radiance come pouring out of the room, Stern had really been cautious about them and it was made even more clear by the fact he had enacted his void shield protocol to come down when ever he saw fit, causing his fists to glow with the energy of black holes. Kant found the corrupt file he was looking for that contained all of his trinkets and souvenirs from him being out in the field as he picked up a few laser trip mines as well as two Gravity disrupting bombs which forced gravity to be so heavy it seemed to slow anyone who walked in the field, sometimes against lesser fallen and hive, it could even buckle them to the floor.

Kant whipped through the signals from the briefing they had earlier with he vanguard and voxxed over to Stern, Hume and Gavric.

"Hume, it may take us a bit to save you, but I have a plan and Gavric and Stern said that we can work together to face a common enemy. When i come out do not, I repeat do not follow me back into the room no matter what. You three have to trust me," voxxed Kant as he took a deep breathe in hoping his well planned traps would work. Here goes nothing Kant thought to himself as he crouched until he was invisible, before wading into the chaos.

Gavric swung to one side of the room spinning as he kept throwing blade after blade at Date, the black and white clad Warlock, the warlock seemed to be shooting the blades out of the air with his hand cannon before kicking Gavric back into a wall as he had ran up close to try and fight him in close quarters combat.

Stern grimaced before shoulder charging into the rose Titan, which she in turned shoulder charged into him causing them both to slide back behind their partners. Kant needed to hurry, but he couldn't move fast without blurring the background behind him, he slowly crept up behind the Warlock before looking down at Hume, a fiery red glow could be seen in his neckline below his helmet, his light was ready to burst.

Kant waited until the titan moved to strike Stern before throwing the smoke bomb and stabbing Hume with a knife, ending his suffering under the Arc blade. The Warlock whipped his Arc blade in front of him thinking he needed to defend himself from a attack from the front, little did he know the real threat behind him. Kant quickly enraged causing Arc energy to fly from his twin Vorpal daggers he carried before he quickly lashed out at the warlock.

The Warlock was fast, chuckling under his breathe as he parried the first movement in Kant's blade dance. Kant relentlessly began slicing into his sword letting himself left off the ground and let light send him on his path of retribution, Arc energy whipped from the blades meeting sending scars to the ground as well as to Hume's body still laying on the ground while it also whipped at Stern, Gavric and the enemy Titan.

"This will get you nowhere, Kant," said the Warlock with a sickly sweet voice," We knew you were back there the whole time, why do you think that we shifted our formation and paradigm?"

Kant ignored his question as he kept battering into the Arc blade as more streams of energy whipped from it before he lodged one of his charged vorpal blades into the sword rendering them both useless. He quickly rolled back smirking hoping that his second gravity mine would do what he needed it to do.

"I didn't know the Dead Orbit wasted their time on novices like us, let alone greet us with their elite, seems like a waste of time to me," quirked Kant as he watched the Warlocks body movement while watching the Titan in the corner of his vision.

"You are, but a stepping stone to a much greater future, one without you in it," said Date moving forward on Kant.

Kant pivoted and swung a foot out before rolling through the trapped doorway, dipping to the side to make sure not to set off his trap, He barreled through the door quickly turning and firing his hand cannon at Kant. Kant held his breathe as he waited for the blast, from the dark black hand cannon... and the mine mounted above the Warlock.

A loud pitch screech filled the air causing everyone to pause except for Kant who rolled out of the direct fire,the shot from the Warlock pierced his leg, but he didn't have time to nurse it as a small electrical orb pulsed mere inches away from the rafters of the Building, but a few feet above the warlock.

"Date run! Ooof!," Screamed the rose hued titan as Stern grabbed her and slammed her into the ground while Gavric flipped into the air before landing with his daggers jammed into her chest.

The warlock jerked his notice to the Rose colored titan before looking up. He was too late to react as Arc energy imploded inward on the orb, causing the very gravity to distort, pulling rafters down upon him as well as making the Warlock seem to weigh hundred of pounds, it was squeezing the air out of his chest.

"No, I will not bow to anyone!" Bellowed Date as electrical energy began pouring out of the pile before it exploded revealing the Warlock floating on pure Arc energy, the Lightening seemed to pour from every limb, his visor on his helmet seemed to explode with the electric power as he glared speeding towards Stern and Gavric.

"Run, leave the titan and run!" Yelled Kant into the voxx as he ran out of the building that was still falling in some areas due to the distortion mine.

"You don't have to yell it's a radio, jeez don't you have any... Oh Shit!"

A loud crack let off through the voxx as he could hear what seemed to be rafter crackling as they filled with electricity, it seemed to be finding a way to ground itself.

Kant sighed knowing he should just leave, but he ran back inside the electric charged building. He came back to see Stern holding a void shield up as it absorbed all the energy from the lightening shots. Gavric seemed to be looking around hoping that the Arc energy would fade before Stern's shield did.

Stern slowly buckled as his arms dropped to his sides, panting.

"It has mere seconds, run Gavric and i shall hold him here. Do as I say now." said Stern almost casually.

"I don't think I am gonna have to worry about it. look," Said Gavric amazed as Hume stood up, with burning flames bellowing out of his back, the corpses on the ground disintegrating and a harsh heat filled the room.

The warlock turned around feeling the blast of heat from the solar energy and came helmet to helmet with Hume, who if he didn't have flames bellowing out of him and his wake not looking like molten magma and slag, could have been mistaken for a happy person.

The Warlock Date lashed out at him with a energized fist, which he was instantly matched with a fiery set of knuckles.

"You held me on the ground alive until my comrades got here, so you could watch me in anguish you monster, you did it to the guy before me as well you fiend!" Yelled Hume furious, his fists hitting the Arc infused Warlock quicker than most could see, sparks from hot metal and electricity seemed to spray off the two. To the untrained eye it could be easily be mistaken as a firework display with a laser light show in between.

"What can i say loud moaning bait brings the crowds," said Date chuckling under his breathe at his own sick joke.

"It also brings forth anger," Said Lord Shaxx stepping out of the shadow grabbing the two warlocks fists in mid air," don't you think it a tad bit wrong, to inflict pain upon a fellow Guardian Date, we have had this talk before you know and it never ends in your favor."

"Lord, sometimes you have to do what is necessary regardless of the risks or consequences. I figure of all the Champions of Twilight Gap, you could understand." Date said flippantly, his energy had been dispersed at the touch of Shaxx's gauntlet.

Hume looked down at his hands before crumbling in exhaustion.

"Lord Shaxx, let me have retribution for those who were wrongfully harmed by this Warlocks hands." said Hume trying to sound dignified.

"As well as your own revenge I assume? No, I don't think so Guardian. I would hate for you and your new team mates not to see eye to eye." said Shaxx before kneeling down next to the pink Titan.

"The vanguard sure knows how to pick these Operational fire teams, don't they?" Joked Gavric trying to relieve the tension in the air, yet being greeted by the vision of helmets turning, staring at him before they continued.

The ghost of Shaxx came out and hovered over the corpse of the rose color titan, before scanning her, a Plume of energy floated before his Ghost began to inject light into the glowing mass. As if the titan was being born out of nothing, the energy slowly began to take shape into a fetal position Titan. Gavric stared at the scene intently as the others checked their firearms and munitions.

The Titan's greaves dropped to the floor with a small thud before she drew her weapon.

"At ease Guardian, the exercise is over. There have been some minor miscalculations as well as foul play it seems, but I think we can keep that to ourselves." Shaxx said before turning his helmet in the direction of Date.

"You all should head back to the Tower and turn in, we don't want to send you to Venus during the night so we shall wait till they have the sun's light. Look over your briefs, pay close attention to the Fallen War bands and also the models of Vexx that have been seen in that area, if you see Hive, voxx in to me and only me, understood?"

"Yes Lord Shaxx," they all answered in unison.

"Well seeing as we will be working together i feel I should introduce myself," said the rose hued Titan, "the name is Lise, I am certified in medical qualities without the use of light, Survival skills, i have dabbled in Cryptography a little, enough to understand how to decipher ammo files to use at the ready, oh and I am also a Guardian. Duh!" She slapped her helmet at the last bit.

Hume voxxed over to Kant privately.

"Seems a bit dim if you ask me," slighted Hume.

"If that is all we have to worry about in this fire team, I think we can manage."

"Not to cut introductions short, but I need a word with Guardian Kant, so this Warlock is Date, he is going to be your Commanding officer, as you can see, if you don't follow directions no telling what could happen to you out on the War grounds."

Hume didn't know what worried him more, that a War hero wanted a private word with him or the fact that a sadistic Warlock who seemed to be working for Dead Orbit was going to be leading him from here on out.


End file.
